


hey, juliet

by amethyst (mauvecakes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Knight!Hinata Shouyou, One-Shot, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Songfic, Villager!Yachi Hitoka, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst
Summary: she met a knight,he met a villager.a royal servant,and a commoner.what would happen if they both wanted to leave the kingdom?and live happily ever after by themselves.| lowercase intended |
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	hey, juliet

**Author's Note:**

> in which she was in need of help,  
> and he was willing to be her knight-in-not-so-shining armour.
> 
> [ medieval au. ]

* * *

> _**i think you're fine, you really blow my mind.** _

the first time she laid her eyes on him, she felt a sudden urge of wanting to melt under his gaze almost immediately. his eyes, though he meant no harm, were sharp- observing but careful.

  
_he's warm_ ; she thought. he feels warm, he's radiating off so much warmth- she held her breath in.

  
_he feels like sunshine._

  
yachi was awestruck. stunned and stoned in her place. he was no prince- she can tell. judging by the sword circled around his waist and the clean white suit he's wearing, he was a knight.

  
or so, she guessed.

  
she was no royalty, too. she wasn't a princess- she could never be! she's just a villager, a wallflower. a member of the residence ruled by the kingdom.

  
yet, she felt like a maiden visited by a prince.

  
she was enchanted. she was entranced. she was amazed.

  
little did she know, _he was, too._

* * *

> _**maybe, someday, you and me can run away.** _

  
"it's unfair. i'm no royalty yet i am fated to marry a person just because it was arranged all this time?" yachi huffed, crossing her arms as she ranted about how she was distressed by her current situation.

  
well, the thing is, she was arranged to marry an unknown man from the neighbouring kingdom. for what purpose? of course, to raise their status and to steady their financial problems. or atleast that was her mother, madoka, reasoned her with.

  
_"i really don't like it."_ she sighed, a frown making its way up to her small face.

  
plus, she's been inlove with a certain person eversince the day she met _him_.

  
she was silent for a few seconds; just watching the little strands of grass sway with the breeze of spring. the silence was interrupted, though- by a beaming voice beside her and so she turned her head to face the speaker.

  
_"then let's leave!"_

  
a smile welcomed her when she turned her head, only to see the bright face of a grinning lad. yachi frowned, finally registering what he had said.

  
" _what?_ " came her initial response, then her lips sank downwards. "you know i can't- we can't do that, hinata.." the blonde felt her heart drop down as she speaks the harsh truth.

  
she's been inlove with _him; hinata shoyo, the knight she met a long time ago,_ her knight in not-so-shining armour.

  
and she knows, more than anyone else, that they can't be together. a knight and a villager, they won't be forgiven. she knows that, she does.

but there's still hope inside her, that maybe, someday, they can live happily- _together, forever._

  
but that's impossible- a mere dream. a sin. a foolish idea. they can't be together, she knows that. and yet..

  
"who says?" the tangerine grinned wider, his hands clasping hers as he gently pulls her up with him as he stood. hand-in-hand, he stares at her with big, warm- beautiful eyes.

  
then he whispered,

  
_**"let's run away."** _

* * *

> _**i just want you to know, i wanna be your romeo.** _

it was **impossible** \- **foolish** and **unforgivable**.

  
yet she find herself once again hand-in-hand with him. underneath the dark sky and the twinking stars, the moon witnessed the smiles on their faces.  
they have ran away.

  
away from the kingdom he serves, away from the village she lives, away from the judging stares and harsh words of the others, away from the place that causes them pain- _away from everything._

  
they have ran away.

  
and it was odd, but she couldn't find herself regretting anything at all. nothing matters anymore.

  
just this, the warmth in his hand, the smile on his face, the reflection in his eyes- just him; hinata shoyo, her knight.

  
_**the man she loves.** _

  
it was perfect- to her, atleast.  
this was everything she dreamt of eversince she was little. to live with a man she loves, to love. to be with him.  
yachi hitoka dreamt of this.

  
under the moonlit sky, the vast field they were yet to run and travel. the giggles and laughters they both shared even if they were in danger of being caught. she loves it, every bit of this moment.

  
and yes, yachi hitoka agreed to run away.

  
_**with him.** _

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from: hey, juliet;; LMNT.
> 
> this was firstly written in my other social media account; facebook. if you ever see this in any other sites though, please contact me for confirmation if it is just me or ..?
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading!♡


End file.
